


I'll Be Waiting

by irish_gold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, I don't know man, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because forever ended to quick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this randomly, I don't even know what the hell it's supposed to be.

“You love me right?” His voice was shaky and strained yet he held the mobile with a firm grasp.

“Of course I love you Ni, why would you ever ask me that?” Harry’s husky voice was heard from Niall’s end of the conversation.

A small smile formed on the Irish bloke’s lips, his braces shone in the dark night.

Wind rustled the leaves that hung on the trees limply, “I was just wondering,” Niall’s blue eyes were clouded with tears and hurt.

There was silence before Niall broke it again, “Can I tell you something?”

“Anything babe.”

“I don’t regret  _any_  single moment I spent with you, I don’t regret coming out to the entire  _world_ , I don’t regret ever making love to  _you_  late at night. And I don’t ever regret loving  _you_.”

Niall had tears falling down his face now, his Irish accent had come out with sadness and regret.

“I don’t regret it either, I love you Ni, baby.” 

“Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you willing to live even though we get so much hate?”

“I don’t care what they say about us, Niall. They can send us hate but that will never change my feelings towards you, baby. I love you to much to care.”

Niall took one last look at the scars hidden beneath his sleeve.

The night seemed to change, “Harry?”

“Yeah babe?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too-“

“Goodbye.”

“I’ll see you-” Harry was cut off as he heard the sound of wind picking it’s speed.

And then faintly he heard a faint Irish accent, “I’ll see you when the sun shines again.”

“Niall? Baby are you okay?”

“Don’t wait up for me,”

“Niall-“

“I’ll meet you here.”

“NIALL!”

“I’ll be waiting Harry.” 

The line went dead.

“Niall?”

**Author's Note:**

> It's weird I know.


End file.
